What did they think when
by Rurple101
Summary: Situactions throughout the series that what I think would of happened at certain significant moments. Not in order, just write them when I want and as its fanfiction, I've made up some lines or two. Rated M for same chapters


**What did they think when....**

_**...Gene found Alex in the freezer unconcious and dying.**_

**Gene POV**_**  
**_

I parked my bright red Audi Quattro in dront of the resturant that belonged to Chas Cale and his creepy bitch for a wife. I think she is the brains behind this situation and the excuse that he is too old is perfect enoyugh for her to plan revenge on her husband. Getting out of the car I saw the place locked up and deserted, just how it should be this early in the morning. But there again, I could sense that someone had been here, not that long ago and certainly not for a booking.

Striding over to the wide and see-through glass window/doors, I pushed the doorbell on the doorframe, a dull nazel and buzzing ring that went through the whole building. I held it in longer, just to annoy the old bastard before Gene Genie gets angry.

Several minutes later I found myself looking for a way in before I sighed. _Christ, I act like Drake!_, I thought. Too much influence that woman has had over me. I narrowed my eyes, ringing the doorbell againand scanning the interiour. My glace went over the tables and chairs to the elegant back door behind the bar.

Then I spotted a police badge on the white gleaning marble floor. I squinted my eyes and looked furthur. _D.I Alex Drake _was clearly viasble in the black bold text, along with the small photograph of her. That was it. _They have Bolls_.

I walked back a few mentres and raised my gun, aiming for the center of the window. I pulled the trigger and the window shattered into a thousand pieces. It poured down as I scramebled my way through the window and inside. I scooped up her badge and put it in my coat pocket. Raising my gun again just in case, I proceeded into the room, around the bar and to the back room where I found the two bastards.

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice dangerously calm. The woman looked up and aimed a punch but I tripped her and she collapsed onto of Chas. "WHERE is she?" I repeated again. The woman started to shake and pointed to a hard white door behind me. "Stay put!" I spat and hit her on her head, and she fainted. Chas wasn't moving, don't blame him.

I pulled the handle of the door and opened it. It was the freezer, the _bastards_! I remembered how she was always shivering when I'd been quite warm. _They've going to kill her,_ I thought and shook it off.

"Bolls?" I asked, lowering my gun and walking slowly forward.

I spotted her, bound and gaged on the icy floor and she was frozen. Shivering myself, I put the gun down and got her unbound. Her eyes were glazed over and out of focus, as if focusing on something that wasn't here.

"_Mollie_?" she mumured weakly. Mollie? Who was Mollie?

My stomach felt quite sick as I considered what was happeneing. _Get her out of the freezer!_

"Bolly? Wake up!" I hissed. I lifted her off the cold floor and she hung limply in my arms. She seemed 20 degrees colder than I was, like ice. _Don't be dead, don't be dead_, I thought over and over again, which really surpised me. Maybe because I considered her a friend, I don't know...

Plonking her on the sofa in the resturant area, I was quite afraid now. She was now completly still and I thought of the only thing I thought of.

"I cannot belive I'm doing this" I muttered as I undid her top two buttons to her silk top reavealing her black, lacy and expensive bra. Fighting my horn, I placed my hands above her chest and started striking it until I got her alive.

_One, two, three, four..._

"Come on Alex! Don't you dare die on me!" I half yelled at her. She remailed still, _stubborn old cow.._

_One, two, three, four...._

"DRAKE!" I yelled, getting more and more frantic. I considered the worse of what I had to do. I felt something start up inside her and I thought she might be the only chance I'd get...ever.

I pinched her lips in one hand and leant in to revirve her but as soon as I was an inch away, her eyes snapped open.

"Hello..." she trailed off as she saw it was me and saw me so close. I went to pull away but she put her hand on my cheek, I immeadiently stiffened and looked at her.

"You saved..._me_?" The way she said it sounded like a question, a dent was present on her forehead and I wanted to wipe it away.

Then it dawned on me, I _had _saved her, I had just saved my D.I. officer...and I wasn't regretting it or bitter or even pissed! "Yer, I suppose I just did, Bolls" I muttered without humour. She nodded seriously and attemtped to sit up.

"Aghh" she moaned as she moved, her hand still placed on my cheek. I helped her sit up and looked at her. She seemed stil very far away and seemed very confused.

"Chas...Chas and his wife...th-they....w-were..." she mumbled, her thoughts muddled. I put my hand on her shoulder. "I know, Bolly."

"Mhm...?" she asked, looking up to meet my eyes. "W-wha..waat..do..yer..you...me..mean?" she asked.

"I know. I had a hutch and you seemed to get here before me. Good thing I came here, wondering where the hell you were." Crap, did I let out too much.

"You made the connctions...connections....how am I...I..thankful enought...?" she mumbked again.

"They call it a concussion" I confirmed and she narrowed her eyes at me. "It's true. Station, Luigis or home?" I asked.

"Station of course!" she mumbled, slightly more clearly as she pulled herself together. I got up and nodded.

"Rightio." I got my radio out. "Raymondo, get Chris and the rest to get up to Chas Cale's resturant and nick 'em. Found Lady B, taking her back."

"Sure thing, guv" he answered and I turned it off. Alex had gotton up and was attempting to staighten her top out.

I chcukled and shook my head in disbelief. Typical Bolly.

"C'om Bolls. Let's get you back to yer flat." I said, taking her arm and guiding her outside, banging the glass door open.

"Flat?" she asked, then looked down to her clothes. "Oh yeah..."

"Your not good with knock outs are you?"

"No, not really."

She got inside the car and as I did a donut to spin out of the car park I felt in my pocket and gave her ID back.

"Don't loose it next time" I muttered. She laughed her tinkerling laugh and patted my shoulder. i felt goosebumps erupted there but shurgged it off.

**Hehe, I like this story. As it's a fanfiction, it will be a little made up.**

** Lolzax Please review!**

** Rurple 101  
**


End file.
